1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention principally relates to aquarium filtering devices, and more particularly relates to a filtering device providing for easy change of filtration material, external supply and take-up of the filter material, and an immersed filtering surface traversed by a filtering medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Many means are utilized to filter undesirable solid materials from aquariums. In ordinary filtration equipmemt for aquariums, bubble aerators are provided with means for filtration, usually a removable screen or flossy material which collects particulate matter. This does not provide for a continuous filtering system or an improved supply of filter material which is removable from the aquarium tank without disturbing the contents of the tank, or taking numerous steps to renew the filtration material.
In addition, external filtration systems are known, such as those utilizing siphon removal of water to an externally positioned filtration bed, and then recirculation of the water to the aquarium by a separate system.
In the broader general art of filtering apparatus, various filtering systems using supply and take-up reels are known, and certain immersed systems are known; however, these are directed to the art of industrial filtering systems, utilizing, for instance, bed or drum type filters. In the drum systems, the filter material is pulled around the drum or the whole unit is rotated, while immersed in the fluid to be filtered. Thus, since the systems are usually designed for the removal of solid material which is to be saved, they are not designed to function as a small integral part of a large fluid holding system, and are not adaptable to the subject area of endeavor, due to the size and the structure used to accommodate the large size units.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a filtering system which is simple and easy to operate as well as being economical and efficient, and which allows for the external provision of a filter medium which then can be immersed in an aquarium tank, and after an appropriate period of filtration can be removed from the tank without removal of the whole filtration system, reaching physically into the tank or providing a complete separate filtration system. A further object is to provide optional continuous filtration medium flow in a simple system, without disturbing the aquarium tank. It is further desired to provide a system compatible with conventional fluid pumping systems for aquariums whereby a suitable connection to the pumping systems presently existing in many aquariums would produce an efficient and simple filtration system.